Sonic The Hedgehog: Rise of The Mechas
by Ichigo Hurazashi
Summary: Mecha Sonic, Eggman's greatest creation. The most powerful thing the world has ever seen. Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. Faster than everything in the entire world. Read as Sonic saves the world from Mecha Sonic in Sonic: Rise of The Mechas
1. Chapter 1: Tails Kidnapped

"Is the fusion chamber ready yet." Said a mysterious voice "Y-Yes my liege." Said another mysterious voice "Good get my creations in there." Y-Yes my liege." "Now start it up." "Y-Yes my liege." a loud humming noise came from the fusion chamber. The humming noise stopped. "T-The f-f-fusion is c-c-complete m-my liege." "Good" "Now my creation go and kill Sonic The Hedgehog." Green Hill Zone, a beautiful land with hills of green that go on forever. "Sonic come in Sonic." said voice coming from Sonic's video communicator."What is it Tails?" Said Sonic "No time to explain just get back to the lab." said Tails "Okay Tails."said Sonic. As Sonic was speeding back to Tails' lab he ran into Eggman's newest creation Mecha Sonic. " Hey get out of my way you metal hunk of junk I've got to get to my friend."said Sonic. But suddenly Mecha Sonic's hands turn into rocket launchers. Mecha Sonic fired the rockets and Sonic ran. "These rockets look mean."Sonic thought "But if I use all of my strength I might be able to divert one oc the rockets back at that robot." Sonic turned around and grabbed one of the rockets. He used of his strength and successfully diverted one of the rockets back at Mecha Sonic. The rocket explode on contact with Mecha Sonic. A screen appeared with Eggman on it. "Seriously Egghead is that all you can do?" said Sonic. "Oh no rodent that was just a decoy copy." Said Eggman. "The real one just kidnapped that fox friend of yours." "TAILS!"said Sonic. Sonic ran off to Tails' lab. When Sonic got to Tails' lab there was no sign of Tails. Sonic punched a wall and said " I was to late." Sonic ran off towards Eggman's base


	2. Chapter 2: Mecha Tails VS Sonic

"Sir Sonic is approaching."said Snively "Well get rid if him you fool."said Eggman "All badniks take out sonic I repeat take out sonic." As Sonic approached the base he began to get shot at. "Huh what the hell?"said Sonic "Badniks I have to take them out." Sonic started to fight the badniks "Sir the mechas are back with the echidna and the master emerald."said Snively "Good."said Eggman "Argh EGGMAN I HOPE SONIC RIPS YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB."said Knuckles "Huh a feisty one I see."said Eggman "Take the echidna to the robotisizing chamber." "Yes sir."said Snively "Now Mecha Tails take out Sonic." "Ha is that all chrome dome's got."said Sonic. Sonic turned around to see Mecha Tails. "Tails no."said Sonic. Mecha Tails then turned his hands in swords and attacked Sonic. Mecha Tails cut Sonic repeatedly and then stabbed Sonic in the stomach. Mecha Tails pushed Sonic off his sword Sonic fell to the ground. Sonic was bleeding badly. "He's fast to fast I don't know how I'm gonna keep up with him."Sonic thought 


	3. Chapter 3: Eggman Overthrown

Sonic got of the ground and stood up. "Tails don't you remember me I'm your best friend."said Sonic "If you can hear me in that metal hunk o' junk just rip the robot exoskeleton apart." Mecha Tails started to run towards Sonic. "I'm sorry but I have to do this little brother."said Sonic. sonic curled up into ball and started up his light speed dash.

When Sonic built up enough power he let go into a light speed dash. When Sonic got close to Mecha Tails he punched the robotic shell and it started to crack. The front of the robotic shell fell off. Sonic grabbed Tails out of the rest of the robotic shell. Tails stood up. " What happened?"said Tails "No time to explain."said Sonic. Sonic and Tails ran off. "God damnit how could you Snively let them get away?"yelled Eggman " I-I don't know sir."said Snively "You don't know get this bastard out of my face."said Eggman. Badniks grabbed Snively and dragged him out of the room.

Back at Tails' Lab. " So I got kidnapped?"asked Tails "Yes by a new creation Eggman calls Mecha Sonic"said Sonic " Mecha Sonic that is what I called to tell you about Eggman must of known that I knew about his fusion chamber and Mecha Sonic"said Tails. Back at Eggman's base. "Mecha Sonic I want you to find sonic and kill him."said Eggman " No."said Mecha Sonic "What you dare defy me?."asked Eggman " Yes you may have created me but I should be the rightful ruler of this world get this fat ass human out of my face."said Mecha Sonic "What no let me go I created you."said Eggman " Now I'm in command and the only person in my way is Sonic The Hedgehog."  



	4. Chapter 4: Sonic Vs Mecha Sonic The End

At Tails' lab, Sonic and Tails are preparing to take Eggman out. But little do they know that Eggman has been overthrown and Mecha Sonic is in rule with Mecha Knuckles at his side. "You ready Sonic?"asked Tails " Hell yeah I'm ready to take Eggman out once and for all."said Sonic. At Mecha Sonic's base, Mecha Sonic is ready for a battle that will decide the fate of the world. "Once Sonic sees that he is not battling that mustached fat ass but me he will be surprised."said Mecha Sonic " My liege what would I be doing?"asked Mecha Knuckles "You'll be guarding the inside of the base make sure no one gets inside to destroy the fusion chamber and the roboticizing chamber."said Mecha Sonic " OK my liege."said Mecha Knuckles.

"Okay Tails here's the plan, I will go straight into the battle so I can find Eggman and fight him, your robots will fight off the badniks, and you will go around to the back and infiltrate the base to destroy the fusion and roboticizing chambers."said Sonic "Okay Sonic."said Tails "Let's go."said Sonic. Inside the base, " Sir they are here."said Mecha Knuckles "Good send the badniks out."said Mecha Sonic. The Badniks walk, roll, and fly out of the base, Mecha Sonic walks out soon after. Sonic appears in front of Mecha Sonic while the Badniks fight the tailsbots. " Where is Eggman."Said Sonic "Eggman has been overthrown by me."said Mecha Sonic " What?!"said Sonic "And now I'll kill you"said Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic punched Sonic in the face. Sonic flew back through the battle of the bots. Sonic ran back to Mecha Sonic.

Sonic went into a spindash. When he got close to Mecha Sonic, Mecha sonic deflected the spindash. Sending Sonic crashing through the trees. Sonic the curls up in a ball and builds up power for the light speed dash. After enough power is built up, Sonic goes into light speed dash and completely destroys Mecha Sonic. With the Mecha sonic destroyed along with the fusion and roboticizing chambers destroyed Sonic and Tails know that peace will only be here for a short time. When that time comes there will be more adventures with Sonic and his friends. THE END 


End file.
